


Призрак и живущий

by wakeupinlondon



Category: Death Note & Related Fandoms, Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-11-09 07:44:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20849942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wakeupinlondon/pseuds/wakeupinlondon
Summary: Тем летом, когда А вешается, удушающе жарко.





	Призрак и живущий

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [ghost/living person au](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/524042) by youremyqueen. 

Тем летом, когда А вешается, удушающе жарко, и во всех комнатах на окна устанавливают кондиционеры: приют Вамми совсем старый и прогнивший, здесь нет ни централизованной системы, ни возможности адаптировать здание и ее установить. Но пользы от кондиционеров немного — от ног B на деревянных полах остаются влажные потные отпечатки. Птицы поют с утра и до позднего вечера, и все замедляется, остается ярким, дольше горит. Вечером C, D и E ловят светлячков, а B остается один и рисует на зеркале в спальне гаитянский символ для ритуала воскрешения мертвых.

B как раз пытается подобрать нужное произношение для обряда, когда рядом с ним появляется А и бормочет:

— Я уже здесь, тупица.

***

L приезжает в город на время похорон, но на само погребение не приходит. Траурную речь произносит Роджер и выглядит так, словно заменил А отца: такой же старый, разочарованный и безучастный. B мрачно на всех смотрит и не остается до конца похорон. Парой дней ранее он предложил кремацию.

— Не шути так, — говорит А в саду, пока все остальные сидят внутри, едят запеканку, размышляют о трупе и не обсуждают, как сами же связали ему петлю.

B залезает на самое высокое дерево, собирает яблоки, надкусывая каждое, прежде чем кинуть на землю, и оценивает их по десятибальной шкале.

— Из-за кремации ты не исчезнешь. У меня в наволочке лежит прядь твоих волос — отрезал для того заклинания, которое ты не дал опробовать. В книге пишут, этого хватит, чтобы дух оставался здесь, и не важно, что там с телом. — Хруст яблока на зубах громко отдается в голове. — Семь.

А отступает в сторону, чтобы падающее яблоко его не задело.

— Не верь всему, что пишут в книгах, — говорит он.

B пробует еще одно, затем демонстративно выплевывает:

— Три. Нет, я слишком добрый. Два, ставлю два.

***

— L меня не видит. Я зашел к нему в комнату и стоял перед ним минут двадцать. Даже как-то умудрился опрокинуть чашку с чаем, а он и не моргнул.

— Забавно, — говорит B, касаясь волос А или того места, где были бы волосы А, не будь он бесплотным, — со мной он ведет себя так же. — B поцеловал бы А в лоб, не будь он бесплотным. Увез бы его из этого поганого места. Научился бы угонять автомобили, они оба поехали бы в Лондон и ввязались в какие-нибудь неприятности, а мерзкая зелень знойного пригорода выцвела бы до полузабытых тонов сепии. Оба говорили бы друг другу: «Помнишь наше ужасное детство? Гляди, как у нас хорошо все сложилось».

— Не будь как я, — говорит А, так как наверняка знает его мысли, наверняка смотрит на B и понимает, что всего этого никогда бы не произошло. — Не убивай себя, что бы ты ни делал.

B до конца и не убивает.


End file.
